Warriors Super Edition: Branchstar's Justice
by happyarchie11
Summary: Branchstar is a character MADE BY THE ERIN HUNTERS. All rights go to them. He was leader two leader's before Pinestar. He is famous for the lines "Justice must always be served" when about to exile Littlestream. I realized he has no backstory, and decided to make my own super edition about him.
1. Prolouge

"Thunderclan, attack!"

Branchstar, along with his Thunder Clan patrol, charged into battle. A River Clan cat jumped onto his back, clawing at his ears. Branchstar swung him off, and delivered a bat onto the back of his head. The River Clan cat came back around, and attempted to get under Branchstar, likely going after the soft part of his belly. Branchstar quickly jumped out of the way, shoving the cat down. He stood over the River Clan warrior and paused.

_Justice must always be served._

He reached his paw up, preparing to strike down.

_Always._

He hesitated again, giving the River Clan warrior time to squirm away. Branchstar started to chase him, when he noticed a Thunder Clan apprentice being assaulted by two River Clan warriors.

_Lousy fish eaters. _He thought. _Can't even fight fair against an apprentice._

Branchstar watched as they backed the apprentice up to the river. Outraged, he realized they were trying to drive the apprentice into the river

_Those mangy flea bitten..._

Branchstar charged at them.

_Justice must always be served._

He reared up, gaining closer. As he prepared to strike, he heard the voice in his head again.

_Justice must always be served._

Distracted, he didn't notice the branch snapping above him. The branch fell down, crushing him. He felt the breath slipping out of him. The rain pelted harder, as he slipped into the river.

_Always._


	2. Chapter 1

"He's so cute!" Frostwing said.

"Well, he'll make a good warrior." Grassclaw said, eyeing his sturdy build.

"Look at his eyes, one is blue and one is green!" Gorsepelt said. "You could name him twokit, and his warrior name could be twoeye!"

"That's a horrible idea!" Grassclaw snapped. "If we're going off that, why don't we name our next kit Tailkit! I mean, kit's have tails, don't they?"

"She was just trying to help." Frostwing stated.

They were talking about the nursery's newest kit. Frostwing, the kit's mother, was still astonished she had only had one, while Grassclaw, the father, was already thinking of how he could train the kit.

_**Crack!**_

At that moment, a branch snapped overhead the nursery. Crashing through the roof, it landed right on the poor kit.

"Help him! Someone help my kit!" Frostwing yelled.

"No! You could end up crushing him more!" Snapped Grassclaw.

"Someone do something!" Frostwing wailed.

"I'll go get Yarroweye." Gorsepelt exclaimed, referring to the clan's medicine cat apprentice.

"Wait." Grassclaw said.

The kit poked it's head out from the mess of sticks and leaves, and climbed out. Strangely, it was unharmed. At that moment, Whiskerfoot padded through the entrance of the nursery. Although he was the clan's official medicine cat, no one truly trusted him, instead referring to the medicine cat apprentice when needing help. It wasn't that Whiskerfoot was bad, but he should have joined the elder's a long time ago, and by now most cat's viewed him as senile and unsafe to let handle their injuries.

"It's a sign from Star Clan!" Whiskerfoot proclaimed. "This kit has great things in his future!"

"We already knew that." Grassclaw grumbled.

"Umm, Whiskerfoot, maybe you should get something to eat. I'm sure Yarroweye can help if we need her." Gorsepelt said calmly.

"No, I am perfectly fine, mind you." Whiskerfoot said profoundly. "No matter what you say, I am still this clan's medicine cat."

"Well, we still need a name for him." Frostwing pointed out.

"Well, maybe we-" Grassclaw was cut off.

"His name will be Branchkit!" Whiskerfoot proclaimed loudly.


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on, Branchkit! Let's go play!" Gingerkit yelled loudly.

"Hush, you'll walk the new kittens." Frostwing scolded.

"Come on, Branchkit!" Gingerkit persisted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Branchkit yelled.

Branchkit stumbled outside. Following Gingerkit, he slowly padded forward. He hadn't been outside very much yet, as his mother was afraid something would happen to him. Branchkit suspected she was afraid Grassclaw would try and train him or something. She often only let him outside when Grassclaw was busy going on patrol or hunting. Branchkit was surprised she had let him out without checking around first.

"Come on, let's go visit Yarroweye!" Gingerkit yelled.

"Why are you always so obsessed with herbs?" Branchkit asked, clearly annoyed.

"At least they don't kill cats." Gingerkit said. "Like the warriors do."

"Actually, some of them do." A voice said behind them.

It was Yarroweye. She padded up behind the two kits, sitting down beside them.

"That's why we don't let kits in the medicine den, we never know what you might get into." Yarroweye said.

"Hi, Yarroweye!" Gingerkit piped.

"Hello." Yarroweye said. "What's wrong with you, Branchkit?"

"You two are all obsessed with herbs! They don't even do anything!" Branchkit said angrily. "It's warriors who save our clan, not overfed herb-pickers!"

"Calm down, Branchkit." Yarroweye said.

"I don't want to!" Branchkit yelled and stormed off.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun rose over a grisly sight. The fresh-kill pile was torn to ribbons. All of Thunderclan's prey was scattered around in small piles. Not only that, but it was torn and shredded so bad, it looked worse than crow-food. There were shredded thrushes laying by the medicine cat entrance, along with a few squirrels, and a vole with no head. As the warriors began emerging from their dens, they heard a horrifying squeal come from the nursery. Gingerkit had been the first woken up, and was staring at the mess outside. As the warriors began searching wordlessly for what could have done this, they noticed something horrifying. Two crazy, deranged eyes peeked out of the medicine cat den.

"Look." Flashstar, the Thunderclan leader pointed out. He was a small gray tom, scarred from battle. He was known for his courageous acts, some called him brave. Others called him stupid.

"Ahh" Squealed Gingerkit.

Branchkit was just waking up, as he emerged from the nursery, he took in the mess.

"It looks like a fox!" Fernthorn said, staring into the medicine den. "I hope everyone's alright."

As they stared into the medicine cat den, some rustled. Suddenly, Whiskerfoot came flying out of the medicine den.

"Omens. Omens! Their everywhere. You don't even realize it!" He yelled.

"What do you mean? Do you know who did this?" Flashstar asked.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure _he_ did this." Rocktail, the deputy, said.

"You don't understand!" Whiskerfoot yelled. "Something big will come soon!"

"What do you mean!" Whiskerfoot! Answer me!" Flashstar yelled.

"Why are we letting this mouse-brain in here anymore? Can't you see he's a danger!" Grassclaw said.

"He's still our medicine cat, I suppose, until he quits." Rocktail spat the last word, hinting that he hoped that would be something soon to come.

Branchkit, still on the ground, wavering in horror, glanced around.

_How could their medicine cat do this? He was supposed to help the clan, not break it! Were they even safe, with this cat so much into control?_

"We'll need to send out extra hunting patrols today." Rocktail said. "Would you like to help, Flashstar?"

But the small cat was already padding away. Branchkit looked over, and noticed Whiskerfoot heading out the gorse tunnel. He decided to follow him. He had no thought of the consequences, as he followed Whiskerfoot into the further clearing.


	5. Chapter 4

As Branchkit follow Whiskerfoot out of the clearing, he started to have second thoughts.

_What if he really is crazy, and he hurts me? What if I lose sight of him, and an enemy clan kidnaps me? What if he's going by the river and I fall in? What if I get lost and starve? What if we run into a patrol, and I get in trouble? I should go back!_

But Branchkit did not remember the way back, so he kept following Whiskerfoot. Suddenly, Whiskerfoot stopped. Branchkit was not prepared and almost ran into him. He quickly jumped around a tree and hid. He peeked around. It seemed as if Whiskerfoot was picking herbs. Suddenly, Whiskerfoot raised his head.

"Hello, Branchkit." He said abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to follow you!" Branchkit stuttered out, hoping nothing would happen to him.

"Well, kits are kits, curious. I snuck out out of camp more than once, when I was a kit." Whiskerfoot said.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing?" Branchkit asked, relieved that Whiskerfoot did not seem entirely insane.

"I'm finding comfrey, our herb storage is low." Whiskerfoot replied.

"Oh. Why did you rip up the fre-" Branchkit was cut off by a loud shriek.

"I found him!" Frostwing yelled.

"Where?" Rocktail asked.

"Over here. With Whiskerfoot!" Frostwing yelled back.

Branchkit saw a patrol coming through the trees. It looked like Frostwing, Rocktail, Gorsepelt, and Clawfur.

"Whiskerfoot, you mouse-brain! Why would you take a kit out of camp! You shouldn't even be our medicine cat anymore!" Rocktail screamed.

"I-I-I followed him, it's not his fault." Branchkit said.

"Well, he's a medicine cat. He should have scented you by now and taken you back to camp, not just allowed you to follow him around all day!" Clawfur said angrily.

"Come on, Branchkit, we need to get back to camp." Frostwing said.

"Really! It wasn't hi-" Branchkit was cut off again, this time by Whiskerfoot.

"The branch will strike the heart of our enemies, crushing their strength, but beware, justice isn't always as right as it seems." Whiskerfoot said.

"Is that a prophecy?" Asked Gorsepelt.

"No, that's called a mouse-brained old cat who should have joined the elder's den 10 moons ago." Rocktail replied, still angry.

"We'll have to speak with Flashstar about this." Clawfur said.

Flashstar paced around his den.

"Could this actually be a prophecy?" He asked.

"No, that cat can't even remember half the herbs, let alone function through StarClan. If you ask me, we should officially make Yarroweye the medicine cat." Rocktail said, clearly still mad about what happened earlier.

"There is nothing in the warrior code stating you can do that, Rocktail. We can't just exile Whiskerfoot because we don't think he is sufficient enough." Clawfur said.

"We need to take into consideration that he is still connected with StarClan. What did he say earlier? Something big would come?" Flashstar said. "We need to be ready."

"ThunderClan is always ready." Grassclaw said.

"I have to agree with Grassclaw, we are ready." Rocktail said.

"Still, should we believe him? I mean, if he's right, we might need more than a couple battle hungry warriors." Clawfur said.

"I'm not sure. I will call a clan meeting about this." Flashstar said.

"Ok, do you wish for me too-" Rocktail was cut off by a distinctive yet scary sound.

"RiverClan, attack!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Rocktail, go organize the warriors into decent fighting positions, I don't want them randomly running around and getting killed." Flashstar said. "Clawfur, go protect the nursery. Grassclaw, join in the fighting, I need my best warrior on the front lines."

The warriors all ran out of Flashstar's den, Clawfur and Grassclaw both heading towards the nursery, while Rocktail jumped into the middle of the battle, yelling out orders. Flashstar made his way to the peak of highrock.

"ThunderClan! Press forward! This is a battle RiverClan cannot win!" Flashstar yelled, rallying his clan.

Once they got to the nursery, Grassclaw split off and joined in the fighting, while Clawfur ran inside.

"RiverClan is attacking, get all the kits in the corner." He said.

Two toms, one grey, the other mottled brown, came charging into the nursery.

"Fox-hearts! You dare attack the nursery?" Clawfur yelled.

The two toms moved forward, both battering at Clawfur with their paws, claws unsheathed. Blood ran down Clawfur, and pooled around him.

"No!" Frostwing yelled. "Stop! Your gonna kill him!"

Ignoring her, the two toms continued battering Clawfur, until he fell in a bloody heap on the ground.

"Run, Branchkit!" Frostwing yelled.

Branchkit ran between one of the tom's legs, and out the nursery door. _I have to find Grassclaw or Flashstarm they can help! _He thought. Suddenly, he spotted Flashstar. Flashstar was running across Highrock. When he got to the end, he launched himself off of it. Branchkit watched in awe as Flashstar flew through the air. _This must be what Frostwing was talking about when she said he was either brave or stupid. _Branchkit thought. Flashstar went flying through the air, landing straight on a RiverClan warriors's back. The RiverClan warrior yelped as Flashstar dug his claws into his pelt, and started shredding. Then, Flashstar launched himself off of the RiverClan tom's back, and rolled under the RiverClan deputy, furiously scratching at his belly.

"RiverClan, retreat!" The deputy yelled.

Only after RiverClan had fled, had Branchkit remembered about Frostwing and Clawfur.


End file.
